Ending Infinity
by Phoxy-Kitsune
Summary: A curse to live forever is placed on Inuyasha's head by the witch Kikyo fivehundred years in the past. In the future...Kagome will be the one to intrude on his punishment, but will she be the one to free him? Or are there reasons not to...
1. Camping Curses

Phoxy- If anyone reads the Bio...I told you this fic was coming. I have to post it...before someone else takes it! So here it is for all of the ones who care to read my fics...  
  
Another note: Just to let you all know this is an alternate universe fic. It does take place in feudal Japan...in the beginning that is. If ya get confused....sorry?  
  
Disclaimer for whole story because I'm not writing it every time anymore in fear I might forget it: I don't own Inuyasha or any other thing. If I own something I shall put up a I claim notice for all to see. ^___^ Thank you.  
  
*************************  
  
Infinity Camping Curses  
  
"How dare you!" Kikyo exclaimed as she rushed forward towards her staff. She was livid at the silver haired hanyou who stood in front of her.  
  
"I was just trying to rid the world of it! I wanted all of this to end. I hate seeing this world as it is!" Inuyasha roared back at the sorceress. "It would help more than one person in the end and you know that!"  
  
"The shikon no tama shall not be used in that unkind and foul manner you half bred mutt!" Kikyo pushed the end of her staff into the dog-half's stomach and lifted slightly upward.  
  
Inuyasha winced as the pressure cracked one of his ribs, "What are you doing?" he growled in pain shooting a glare at the woman pinning him to the wall.  
  
"You don't like this world right? You hate seeing it. You never want to see it again?" Kikyo leaned a bit more on the staff making sure she had his full attention. She shifted her shoulders slightly to let her loose black hair fall away from her face.  
  
"I want to take the shikon no tama out of this world." Inuyasha barked in his defense.  
  
"So you attempt to steel it? Where do you get the nerve? I trusted you in this house and you steal from me, you pathetic excuse for a hanyou! You shall be punished!" Kikyo's face showed all her rage and hate for Inuyasha, and he could swear he saw fire in her eyes.  
  
She had never been this angry before, she had never let her face slip from her statue like appearance, but now her emotion shone like the sun shown from the sky with burning rage towards him. He never intended to upset her in anyway. He thought he was doing her a favor, but now he realized his mistake.  
  
He had woven her into a heave of hate by taking the jewel out into the open. The one thing she had told him not to do he had done. She didn't see that he was only trying to end the fighting for it, before it was taken by another demon with worse wishes.  
  
"Any last requests?" Kikyo asked looking into his golden eyes with her brown ones, glaring plainly at him.  
  
"Don't kill me." Inuyasha said dully. He knew she was capable of doing so, and thought that was what was coming. He thought he was going to be out of this world, free at last.  
  
But that was until she smirked. It scared him. Kikyo never smirked. It was like a sin for her to do so, or something along those lines. It just never happened. She started to laugh slightly, as if he wasn't scared enough of her at that moment, even if he wouldn't show it.  
  
"Oh...don't worry. I wont kill you. That would be helping you, now wouldn't it hanyou? No. I curse you to live forever! You will never die, nor will you be able to be killed. You wont be able to kill yourself or have some other kill you. And the only one to take this off of you shall have to be very clever indeed. There is no one who will want to save you now!" Kikyo send a red snapping energy into Inuyasha's stomach before he could even react or protest.  
  
This couldn't be happening. Inuyasha dropped to his knees in agonizing pain as his entire body twitched from the energy. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end from the bolt.  
  
Like getting shocked by lightning...  
  
Kikyo watched the hanyou continue to twitch slightly as the pain subsided slowly. "And that is only the first half of the punishment. You shall also have to stay in this house..." Kikyo looked around thoughtfully.  
  
She bounced the staff on the ground and a quick flash of blue ran around the walls of the room and spread threw out the entire hallway and up the stairs and threw all the upper rooms as well. It ran threw the basement and all along the door ways and windows which lead to the outside.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kikyo, currently unable to talk. His voice had been lost. One thought continued threw his head.  
  
He was trapped. But not only was he trapped, he was trapped forever. And then what was worse...he was trapped with a mad woman. That was his leading thought as darkness washed over him as he slipped into unconsciousness...  
  
**~~...~~**  
  
"KAGOME! WAKE UP!" Souta called up the stairs to his sisters room. She had slept in again, what else wasn't new?  
  
Kagome rolled over on her bed and looked at her alarm clock. She had had that dream again. The one with the white-haired boy and the black-haired girl, third time in two weeks.  
  
Yumi told her to ignore it unless she started getting them weeks in a row. Kagome prayed that didn't happen. She didn't think she could stand the stress of being a shadower of the past.  
  
Maybe she shouldn't have eaten all that oden last night.  
  
That must have been it. Though she couldn't really remember if that's what she had done all the other times she had had the dream.  
  
Best not to think about it like that. She was starting to unnerve herself. It was a bad habit...and she hadn't broken it yet.  
  
Souta ran up the stairs and banged on Kagome's closed door rattling the pictures that hung on her wall, "COME ON WE HAVE TO LEAVE!"  
  
Kagome sat up groggily and mumbled, "I'ma up" Not the most intelligent phrase but it seemed to get her brother to stop hammering her door. She got up and got dressed. Her family camping trip was today.  
  
What luck she had to have a family that spent time together like this...at least that's what she was told. Truth be known, she found it annoying to have to do these things just to please her parents.  
  
Or parent. Though her grandpa was probably the best thing to a dad she had anyway. Her dad had died when she was little. Everyone made a big deal out of it, everyone but her. She didn't know why, but when she was seven and heard the news of her father's death she hadn't felt sad.  
  
Though she hadn't been happy either. Just emotionless. Her mother made her see a shrink at that time and they seemed to think she was suppressing her sorrows. They had tried to get her to let her emotions go, telling her that it was alright to cry, but she just couldn't. She hadn't been upset or moved by the knowledge that her father was dead.  
  
Kagome had even tried to make herself feel sad about it. Nothing like a child forcing herself to be sad. Especially when a child's number one thought is being happy. It hadn't worked either...  
  
A year afterwards the subject was finally dropped by her mother. The psychiatrist's bills were just too much after a while.  
  
Kagome wondered if that's why she was so messed up now, but that thought only lasted a few seconds. There was nothing wrong with her, even if it would have been so much easier if there had been. She was a normal healthy girl...she was told she was lucky for that too...  
  
Kagome ran a comb threw her hair as she rushed to get ready to go. As much as she didn't want to, she hated being the one they waited on. Tough it seemed she always was no matter how hard she attempted not to be.  
  
"What took you so long?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she held the door open. Kagome rushed passed her to get in the already packed, and running car.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome offered as she climbed into the back seat next to her brother, and buckled up.  
  
Her grandpa just waited for his daughter to get in the car before turning to her and asking, "What took you so long?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes at her dad who smiled away at her. She put the car into gear as they drove off to their 'family secret spot'. It was a four hour drive, and the thought of that made Kagome's head hurt.  
  
That...and the fact that the her brothers 'wonderful' singing voice belted out with, "One-hundred bottles of pepsi on the wall, one-hundred bottles of pepsi!"  
  
It didn't help matters when her grandpa and mother joined in as well....  
  
Kagome inwardly groaned as she turned her head to look out her window. Three hours and fifty-nine minutes to go.....  
  
*****************************************  
  
Phoxy- Well...there's the first chapter...I can promise this will get more exciting starting the next few chapters...and the chapters will get longer too.....so bear with me.  
  
Later, The phox, ^-.-^  
  
READ,  
  
ENJOY,  
  
REVIEW!! 


	2. Footfall

Phoxy- Just to let you all know this chapter is more of Kagome than Inuyasha...Don't worry though...We'll get to our wonderful hanyou again soon. Like next chapter or so. ^____^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own it.  
  
AN: I currently have writers-blockosus. And trust me I'm not happy about it. I'm lucky I can even write this...then again I'm happy I can other-wise I would be really bored...It isn't the fact that I don't want to work on the other fics, and it isn't that I don't have the plots for them semi-ly figured out but I'm just trying to smooth out a few parts in them...It's like I know how I want to write them...but then again I have no idea how to put it...do you ever have those kinds of days?? Cause I seem to be in a constant haze of them lately...  
  
ANA: What is Kagome's mother's name? I think it's Jun...so that's what It will be...If I'm wrong...e-mail me and I MIGHT fix it. I might just leave as is...^___^  
  
******************************  
  
Four...long...hours.  
  
It was enough to drive Kagome insane.  
  
Not only had the insane family members of hers sang `Bottles of Pepsi on the wall', like that wasn't enough torture, but they had gone into full blast belted out verses of `She'll be coming around the Mountain', `Jingle Bells' even though it was summer, `The wheels on the car', and even a bit of the `Barney song....' They only stopped when Kagome had started singing that song with them...only substituting the words with her own dealing with shooting her family in the head if they didn't shut up.  
  
Souta had glared at her for that one, "That didn't even rhyme."  
  
"And it had too many syllables." Her grandpa added from the passengers seat with out turning to look at her.  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes and folded her arms in her lap. She didn't really care. It got them to stop singing for the first time in three and a half hours. Subconsciously she couldn't wait to get to the camp site, it would feel great to get out of the car and walk around the woods for a few hours away from the insane human psychopaths in which she called her `family'.  
  
They wheeled around down a dirt road leading off from the mountain drive which had been inclining upwards making Kagome's ears hurt and pop. At least they didn't have to drive threw the mountains anymore and were staying at roughly the same elevation now.  
  
She once had to go visit her grandma and she had been living in the mountains, high up in the mountains. Going up her ears had been throbbing so badly that they were even bleeding. Not the kind of thing you want to happen with an over protective grandmother around.  
  
Kagome never had problems going down hills with her ears. They would be fine, but for some odd reason going up hills just really did a toll on her. Almost like the mountain's height was mocking her.  
  
About a mile down the trail Jun pulled the car off of the dirt road and drove over to park next to a small stream near by. The engine stopped as she pulled the key out and took in a deep breath, "Here we are." She said happily as ever.  
  
The exact opposite of what Kagome had been feeling at the time.  
  
At the moment she was thinking about what ever came to her mind. Usually this consisted of things she would never do, just as it was now.  
  
`We're in the middle of no where...and no one is around to hear them scream. I think Souta packed his baseball bat too...Now just to wait until sundown and I can take them out one by one with a good, firm, hard swing......yea right.' Kagome knowing herself knew she'd never be able to live with herself if she were to kill her family. No matter how insane they were.  
  
Even if for moments she had to wonder...  
  
Everyone got out of the car and went to set up their home for the next five days. Why couldn't they be normal and only camp for two days and go home on the third? That's what Kagome wanted to know, though she never asked.  
  
Never found the right time to do so anyway.  
  
It took a good hour and a half to set up the tent. One reason was because Souta had spent a who forty-five minutes refusing anyone's help saying that he could do it on his own. Then he finally let his grandpa help him...well just say that it took a half hour in all.  
  
And when it had fallen for the sixth time Jun had decided to take a go at it and had it up in fifteen minutes tops.  
  
Always good to have a nice strong mother around, now wasn't it?  
  
"There," Mrs. Higurashi said as she dusted off her hands with a smug satisfied grin. "Now Souta. Would you go gather wood for the fire."  
  
"Yes mom." Souta said with a bunch of childish enthusiasm. He did that every year since he could talk.  
  
Kagome turned to escape her family on one of her favorite things to do. Walk.  
  
"And you can go with him Kagome." Jun added without even looking behind her. It was like that woman was psychic or something. Even when Kagome was as silent as a gentle breeze, her mother still knew exactly what she was doing, and almost always where she was within a thirty foot perimeter.  
  
"Can't I just-"  
  
"You can go for a walk when you get back, dear." Jun said, interrupting her daughter like some kind of mind reader.  
  
Kagome sighed as she trailed off after her little brother who had practically skipped ahead to go down one of the trails to the right. There were three trails in all that lead from the `secret spot', and all of them led to different places strung out threw the forest around them.  
  
The two of them walked down the most right trial as there mother watched them go with a smile.  
  
**~~...~~**  
  
Inuyasha was leaning against the windowsill in the top tower of the old house. It was his favorite spot in the said twisted house for mostly one reason, Kikyou never bothered him up here. Well, not usually anyway. He couldn't figure out how the witch had lived so long. Then again it was probably just to spite him.  
  
He still didn't know why he even bothered with her. She was a pain in the ass anyway. There was no point in keeping her alive anymore and he would much prefer just killing her off.  
  
So why didn't he?  
  
Inuyasha couldn't answer that question. He didn't know the answer and it really was irrelevant. He had made Kikyou's life a living hell on earth for making him immortal, and she still managed to just remain pale-faced with him, no matter what he did it didn't seem to bug her as much as he wanted it to, at least it hadn't been recently. But even still he knew he made her extremely miserable, too bad it worked both ways.  
  
For the past four...no wait five...or was it six? He had lost track completely of how many years it had been now. Go figure.  
  
Well, no matter how many hundred years it had been, he had done nothing but pester, annoy, trick, prank, laugh at, and all out verbally harass Kikyou. And just lately she had stopped reacting as he wanted her to.  
  
Before she had completely gotten ticked off at him and threatened to kill him, which was what he was working for now wasn't it. He wanted to die already and get it over with. He wasn't scared and he wasn't really living the life he wanted so he wanted out of this torture once and for all. Living forever isn't living forever if you're locked up like an animal.  
  
The only problem was that Kikyou had realized this as well and never went threw with her threats.  
  
To Inuaysha's dismay as well, she was now refusing to even react when he walked into the same room as her, or shot a sarcastic remark at her, or even insult her out right. It was like she didn't care anymore. Like he had finally broken her down to the point where she just wanted to ignore him.  
  
And that was what was boring him so much now. It was like he had absolutely nothing to do now except sit and wait for eternity to hurry up and get over with itself.  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at the closed door to the top attic like tower as he heard foot steps come up the stairs and then stop, like they were listening just outside the door. He heard a shaky sigh as the foot-falls gently and slowly went back down the stairs.  
  
It had been Kikyou again. Her dull scent could be smelt when ever she came within ten feet of him.  
  
Why had she come up to the door in the first place? Because she was an insane loon who was just as lonely as him. She had done this quite a bit over the years. Kikyou would come so close to talk to him and then walk away like she couldn't bring herself to do so. It wasn't like they never talked, well...yea it was. They were too busy yelling at each other, never talking, only yelling. She never seemed to want to talk to him. She was just crazy.  
  
Yep. Old insane Kikyou.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at that thought. She hated it when he called her old, and that was probably an understatement. She didn't look a day over seventeen, but in truth she was just as old as the house, and that was a few hundred years older than Inuyasha.  
  
Too much math was making his head hurt.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head back to gaze out the window again. It was a bright summer day. The grass looked soft and lusciously green below him. The sky was clear except for the scarce soft broken white cloud here and there. The forest was in full bloom in the summer heat and everything was open.  
  
Yep...a beautiful day...and Inuyasha couldn't enjoy it.  
  
He couldn't feel the soft grass on his feet, he couldn't go out and walk threw the open fresh air, he couldn't stroll threw the beautiful forest. He just couldn't.  
  
And he never will be able to.  
  
"Stupid, old, senile Kikyou." Inuyasha said as he relaxed against the windowsill again, crossing his arms across his chest, and closed his eyes to take a nap, or maybe it was so he didn't self torture himself with the things he would never have again...  
  
**~~...~~**  
  
"I spy with my little eye...something.....green." Souta said happily as he picked up another good sized stick as he and Kagome headed back towards camp.  
  
"Tree." Kagome said dully, also adding another log to the pile resting in her arms.  
  
"Awww....how do you keep guessing them?" Souta asked eyeing his sister half- ly kind of hurt.  
  
"Because you've picked tree for the past nine time's it has been your turn." Kagome said just as dully as before. Why were little brother's such a bother? And why did they have to go see that movie?  
  
"Have not. It was tree leaf the fifth time." Souta said in a weak defense.  
  
Which Kagome broke threw with ease, "Yes and for that I believe you said you spied something green on a tree..."  
  
Souta looked at her, "You're just jealous." He scoffed.  
  
"Oh yes. I'm jealous of you and your big head." Kagome said sarcastically with a smirk. Souta didn't say anything more except glare at her with enthusiasm.  
  
They got back to the `secret spot' and put the logs down in a neat pile. It was a pretty good load for the two of them, even if Kagome had done most of the work.  
  
Whoa'is the job of older-sisterhood.  
  
"Mom! I'm going for that walk now!" Kagome yelled to her mother who was down by the creek with her grandpa.  
  
"Ok. But be careful." Jun called back from the water.  
  
Souta marched down to join his mother and grandfather as Kagome turned and went down the center path leading away from the camp.  
  
It was her favorite trail, and it was a good scenic release if you knew where to go. There were many different turnoffs and forks in the road that you really just had to explore in order to learn where they went, and Kagome had been down most of them.  
  
The year before she had tried a new one and got so close to touching a deer that she could almost feel it's body heat. It was amazing, and it had scared her senseless for a few moments when it had snapped it's head towards her and darted off in the opposite direction before she could say `uncle'.  
  
She looked around and noticed all of the newer flowers that were in bloom. Wild flowers had always intrigued her the most out of any other kind of plant. They were just so rugged looking with the same sweet qualities as any other flower. Anything that looked rugged and sweet at the same time was the best possible, and that's where the wild flowers of the forest came in.  
  
She leaned over on of the blue petaled flowers and picked it gently. Kagome raised it to her nose and smelt it sweetly before tucking it behind her ear for safe keeping, as she continued down the trail. These walks were the only reason she didn't all out refuse to go camping every now and then.  
  
There was the sound of birds singing beautifully around her, as well as squirrels and other little animals creeping around, rustling up the leafs.  
  
Kagome smiled at the tranquility of it all. She was nearing the first turn in the trail, letting her legs take her where ever they wanted too, until something happened that was a little too scary for her to comprehend.  
  
She fell.  
  
The side of the trail around the sharp turn must have gave way down the steep hill on the other side and there was nothing for her to stand on as her foot attempted to walk on air.  
  
She stumbled down the hard rocky side of the hill, trying to shield her body from the hard ground with her arms. It wasn't working to good. Kagome hit a bump and stumbled forward, seeing the rocks before her face, and closing her eyes wishing the rocks to vanish. It didn't work. She felt a sharp pang zing threw her skull, and that was the last thing she knew before it all went dark...  
  
*****************  
  
Phoxy- Don't panic!! It's ok. Sorry to leave you like this but see you next time with the chapter, `Who am I' Hmm...I wonder what that could mean....¬.¬  
  
READ,  
  
ENJOY,  
  
REVIEW!! 


	3. Who am I?

Phoxy- Wow...last chapter was kind of a downer, ne? Well...it gets kinda better...depends on your definition really...  
  
AN: It came to my attention that I had a bunch of problems in this chapter, so I went back threw it and fixed the ones I spotted. Thank you psychotic. ^___^o Though I really didn't like the comment about me needing to ask a more experienced ff writer....but I wont go into that at the moment. **cough, cough** Thanks anyway though ^___^ If anyone spots any more problems in this please let me know. I'd like to hear them so I can correct them A.S.A. P. ^___^  
  
Important!!!:: I did add to the end of this and changed things threw it!! Please read if you haven't already!  
  
Disclaimer- no own it...except this idea...I think....  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Infinity 'Who am I'  
  
"That..." breathed a tired monk, "is the last...time I ever...run an errand for her again" he continued to complain to the air as he trudged along a curvy mountain path at the base of some hill in which he had to walk all the way around.  
  
It was a long walk, and that was giving him plenty of time to voice his opinion to the trees around him.  
  
"Nothing! Not a single...blasted thing along...the stupid cliffs." He kicked a rock along the path trying to vent his anger before he returned to the house.  
  
Trying...but failing.  
  
"I swear she...was just trying to...get me out of the...house..." Miroku feigned a girly voice "'Oh Miroku, there was a huge big black bear by the bridge that crosses the vast canyon. Would you go and check it out for me?' "  
  
He picked up a stick and threw it off a ways ahead of him still scowling after it as if fell like it was the twigs fault.  
  
"Bear by the bridge my naturally white-" Miroku stopped grumbling as his gaze fell on to a pile of dirt and rocks covered by a not so gracefully placed body.  
  
He stood there looking at the sight before him dumbly, and then the little old neglected dusty light-bulb clicked on in his head. "Oh no..."  
  
Miroku rushed over to the girls body and knelt down by her side, "Hey! Are you alright."  
  
Obviously not, but he might as well ask in the case of the chance that she was conscious enough to smack him. When the girl didn't move or answer he turned her over lightly so her head lolled onto his fore-arm. "Kikyou? What is she doing out here?"  
  
He figured he already knew that answer to that not so hard question. Inuyasha must have pissed her off again, though last he knew the dog-half was keeping to the attic, but, knowing him he probably found the perfect opportunity to piss her off and send her on a rage-filled walk.  
  
Stupid dog.  
  
Without taking a second glance at the girls face Miroku picked up the unconscious 'Kikyou's' body bridal style in his arms to take her back to the twisted old creaky house, which, in his opinion, should have fallen and crashed to the ground many, many years ago.  
  
Wow. He really holds his home in high respect doesn't he.  
  
**~~...~~**  
  
A door from somewhere down stairs closed with a 'kreeeeclunk'.  
  
Inuyasha's ear flicked lightly atop his head of silver-grey hair as Kikyou left the house with a rather loud, slow, creaking door shutting soon behind her. This also meant that she was leaving him in the potentially condemned house alone, with once again, nothing to do.  
  
The dog-half sighed to himself now sitting in a still silence and opened his eyes. The light from the window shone in on his face making him blink his eyelids rapidly before deciding it best to just keep them shut to shield his eyes from the sun's bitter and mocking rays.  
  
The closing of the door down on the first floor had awoken him from his dreamless sleep. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but whether it was or not he was awake now.  
  
"Gotta teach that twit to keep quite," Inuyasha mumbled tiredly to the glass of the window at his right. Surprisingly it didn't respond to his comment. Though, he wasn't completely sure if he wasn't expecting it to or not.  
  
Inuyasha looked out the window with squinted sleep filled eyes, once more attempting to adjust them to the light of the blinding setting sun, and watched Kikyou enter the garden just off to the left of the house.  
  
You could always tell it was the garden because everything around the squared off patch of ground was alive and in full bloom when everything inside of the fenced-off square of the so called garden was dead and barren.  
  
What a lovely site Kikyou had made herself, after putting a lot of devotion and so much time into a load of nothing.  
  
The sad thing was that she really did work her heart out in that garden, but the results were, as said before, horribly the opposite of what should have been.  
  
The exact definition of irony, and yet an even better example of it.  
  
Inuyasha sighed once again of boredom and got up from his window view, trotting off, heading for the door.  
  
'BANG'  
  
"Owwww" Inuyasha howled as he ran head-first into the hard oak door, obviously completely forgetting to open it before hand.  
  
"Great, now the house is mocking me." He grumbled as he swung the door open, slamming against the wall to the right of him.  
  
Inuyasha figured that since Kikyou was out he might as well get something to eat, he might not want to go down later if she came back into the house.  
  
He trudged down the squeaky stairs not even attempting to keep the noise down. Not worth your time when your stomach is roaring at you...at least that's what he told himself.  
  
He walked down the rickety hallway until he reached the kitchen. He trudged over to the refrigerator and, crossing his fingers, opened the door.  
  
"Just great..." he grumbled to no one at all. All the shelves in the fridge were empty. Why would Kikyou even get a stupid fridge in the first place if she wasn't going to keep food in it. "So much for keeping up with the times then."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he grabbed the first thing that seemed semi- appetizing and headed back up to the room crunching down on potato chips.  
  
"Stale potato-chips.... yummy..." Sarcasm drowned his words as he reached his attic and shut the door behind him, once more closing out the world as best he would ever be able to.  
  
He sat down at a table which he had moved over to the farthest corner away from the window and sat the bag of chips next to a rather old looking bind of paper. Inuyasha opened the book to a new blank page, past a mess of written on ones and just a little over halfway threw it. Inuyasha reached for a pen, a pen which he had so graciously stole from Kikyou.  
  
Did she know he took it? He couldn't care less if she did. It wasn't like she was using it for anything anyway, and if she was she could always go out and get a new one. He couldn't on the other hand so all is fair, right?  
  
He began jotting down in the book like he'd done for so many years before. He wrote what ever came to his mind, and half the time he wasn't even sure what he was talking about. It was just first-thought babble. Inuyasha had forty-seven thick books of this.  
  
For what reason?  
  
No idea what so ever. He only did it to pass the time, which he had a lot of to pass. Inuyasha began to write, 'Stupid, stubborn, sinister, sly, sadistic, strange, sick, stingy, smelly, skunk, swarthy, scabby, scrawny, sychopath...' His pen paused as he thought out loud, "Does psychopath start with an 's'?"  
  
When the air didn't answer him he shrugged and continued scribbling down words that begin with 's'. Why he was doing this, he had no idea, but he had great inspiration...Kikyou.  
  
'snotty, stalker, stinky, stuck up, sneaky, self-indulged...'  
  
A wonder how wide spread your vocabulary becomes when you live this long...  
  
'scornful, scolding, scaly, scalping, scabby, sleazy'  
  
Then again, when you lived such a sheltered eternity..."Shit...I'm already running out of words." Inuyasha tapped the end of his pen on the side of the old dusty table, and decided to start on 'r's.  
  
'rangy, raggedy, ruff, rankled, rankly, raunchy ravenous, ravish ,raucous, rattled'  
  
'cpluurreeeaaaaeeerrrclunk' The door down stairs had been, once more, opened and shut again. It was a bit sooner than Inuyasha had thought, usually Kikyou stayed in the garden for at least two hours.  
  
How long had it been? Forty-five minutes? Not even that.  
  
Inuyasha just let it go, she probably got scared by a worm or something. That was highly unlikely. The woman wasn't scared of five inch spiders, let alone worms, but better to not wonder about it. What did he care...  
  
'rancid, rampaging, rag tagged, rong...'  
  
Did wrong start with an 'r'?  
  
**~~...~~**  
  
'cpluurreeeaaaaeeerrrclunk'  
  
Miroku slowly shut the door behind him as he stepped into the house. He had been trying to keep the door from creaking, but had only managed to make it worse.  
  
Go figure.  
  
It wasn't helping matters that he was carrying a girl in his arms. After walking a while with the girl he had noticed that this wasn't Kikyou he had found. There were slight differences that could were noticeable. For one Kikyou didn't have a birthmark on her right hand in the lopsided shape of a heart.  
  
Her raven black hair was also a bit shorter as well, and even though she looked pale, there was no way she was as pale as Kikyou was and always has been.  
  
How observant of him.  
  
Miroku took her to a spare bedroom in the house. It was the only real decent spare bedroom that was suitable for a guest. The room had originally been Inuyasha's. Up until seven years ago he had stayed in it for hours on end, and then, for some odd doggy-dog reason he just decided to move to the attic.  
  
Why?  
  
Miroku had not a clue, and figured it better to not ask the temperamental dog-half. But right now he just had to get this girl into a warm bed. He set her down in the bed gently and drew the blankets up over her. There was a rather nasty looking bump on her forehead which also had trails of dried blood spreading away from a messy scabbed over gash.  
  
Miroku left the room and came back minutes later with a bowl of warm water and clean rag. He dressed her wounded forehead and bandaged it.  
  
He was about to lean over her and do a full body scan...just to make sure there weren't any other wounds, but he heard another someone coming into the house and stepped away from the bed's side.  
  
The last thing he needed was someone finding him and telling him off for bringing another strange girl home, he was still being scolded for bringing Sango. Though, he knew that this new girl was going to get him scolded again.  
  
Miroku left the room, shutting the door behind him quietly. It was probably the only door in the house that would close with out making any loud creaking fusses. Miroku made his way to the front door to great who ever just walked in. Go figure it had to be the one person he really didn't want to see.  
  
"Miroku?" The girl said in surprise, "You're back so soon?"  
  
"Don't sound so down about it. There was no bear at all. Not a single track or sign that there ever was one." The monk struggled to keep his cool, and he managed rather well besides the pressing fact that this girl had just sent him on a wild goose chase when he should have been working on the house.  
  
"Well that's odd." The girl said as she flipped a bit of her black hair off of her shoulders, not meeting his piercing gaze.  
  
"Sango, Sango. If you wanted me out of the house, you should have at least let me finish the floor-boards on the third floor." Miroku tutted.  
  
"But I really did see a bear by the bridge! Honestly." The girl now identified as Sango protested a bit flustered.  
  
Miroku didn't seem to notice her tone though as he sauntered past her and feigned a rather convincing sigh as he walked out the door and shut it with yet another long 'cpluurreeeaaaaeeerrrclunk'  
  
Sango stood there a few moments and then cursed herself that she hadn't sent him farther away. It would have given her a bit more spare time to sit around and do absolutely nothing in comforting solitude, but alas, he was back after only four days.  
  
She half wished that he had been attacked by a bear and disappeared for many, many, many months, but someone up there didn't seem to think he deserved that just yet.  
  
Sango sighed to herself and went to her room and locked the door behind her. With Miroku back she had to, other wise he could surprise her, and yelling really isn't something you want to be doing in the middle of the night.  
  
It was quiet as she drifted off to sleep. It wasn't this quiet seven years ago, she remembered when Inuyasha had his room right next to hers. He would be bumping around moving furniture and other objects at one in the morning, maybe it was best he was now cooped up in the attic...  
  
...even if it might not be good for his mental health.  
  
**~~...~~**  
  
Kagome stretched out as she sat up holding her head. "What a headache..." She complained out loud to the sandman, who she figured wasn't really there. She blinked her eyes around the room she found herself in.  
  
It was dark, and she could just make out the dim outline of where she was, but where she was she had no idea. She knew she should have been somewhere else entirely...  
  
But she seemed to have forgotten that as well.  
  
Her head pounded heavily against her skull, as if her brain was jumping around attempting to get out of the think bone imprisonment. She put her hand to her face and felt a bandage plastered to her forehead.  
  
"What the..." Well that hadn't been there before, had it? Kagome crawled out of the bed and waddled towards the door, she figured it was late at night. All things considered everyone in the house would be asleep so she could at least find out where on earth she was, but even after opening the door and peeking around the hall she couldn't even remember seeing it before.  
  
Maybe she had sleep-walked all the way into a strange house and fell asleep on the first bed she had found...kind of like Goldie-locks...only she had been shooed away by bears, and she had been awake, that didn't seem like such a likely scenario anymore after that thought.  
  
Kagome edged her way out to what looked to be the main room in the house. By what she could see she was in an old rather small mansion. There were many doors leading to side rooms, probably much like hers had been.  
  
The main room was a slightly large entry hall. That lead to four different cut off halls, and one door she guessed lead to the outside. The thought about leaving the house had crossed her mind, but she was more hungry than bold at the moment and decided to find the kitchen instead, even if it might take her a few hours to do so.  
  
The floor boards creaked with ever step she took as she searched the dim lit rooms praying to find some trace of a kitchen set up in one of them.  
  
She found herself wondering if the people who lived here could put up signs, like in a hospital, or at an amusement park. There could be some at the corners and they could read something along the lines 'Kitchen' and then have an arrow pointing down the right hall.  
  
Though she highly doubted they would need the signs since who ever they were lived here, and then her tired, pounding brain was struck with another idea. Then again, what if no one lived here and someone had dropped her off in this house planning to hunt her down in this mess of a tangled maze to kill her off like some wild animal?  
  
Oh great, now she was scaring herself.  
  
Kagome wondered around for a long while exploring the house. After the first half-hour she had given up on finding the kitchens figuring she would stumble across them eventually if she kept looking, and as long as she didn't start going in circles, though she figured she already was. It was too dark to tell really.  
  
She had attempted to open may of the doors, but had found that most of them were locked, another thing that brought her back to her 'Someone's hunting me down' theory.  
  
He head still was pounding in agony. It was starting to affect her vision as well, though that might be the fatigue that was heavily pressing down on her.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Came an irritated boyish voice from behind her. Kagome spun around and saw a silver-haired boy standing at the exit of one of the stair wells she hadn't yet explored.  
  
"Uhh..." She managed intelligently.  
  
"You're not usually up this late, I told you to lay off the all night partying with the monk."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" She said with a yawn added on the end.  
  
"You've been keeping me awake for the past hour with your heavy stomping around. What the hell are you doing anyway?" This boy was starting to sound even more irritated than before.  
  
"Sorry for keeping you up. I was actually just exploring the house and-"  
  
"Exploring the house?" The boy raised a brow at Kagome like she was insane or something, "You've lived here for how many years now and you have to explore it?"  
  
"Huh?" She asked a bit bluntly.  
  
"Crazy Kikyou still isn't use to her creaky house..." The boy mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I think...You're confused." Kagome said hesitantly.  
  
"You're the one who's up at ungodly hours of the night sneaking around the house like you were a lost child in the woods." He snapped back. His long silver hair confused Kagome a bit more. No one had their hair that long now a days did they? Maybe he was dropped on his head when he was a child...from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Oh...my god..." she breathed as her eyes caught sight of his ears, it was so dark she hadn't noticed them at first, but she was sure that they were...but no that can't be right. Were they dog ears?  
  
"What now?" the boy asked really starting to get annoyed with 'Kikyou's' sudden case of blonde-idus. Before he could react 'Kagome had rushed over to him and was lightly touching his ears. "What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"They're real?" She squeaked as she tugged on them, waiting for them to come off like the fake ones she had used for Halloween last year, but they didn't.  
  
"What the hell is your malfunction?" He asked irritated, and he pushed her away a few feet. "Of coarse they're real you idiot."  
  
Kagome just blinked at him like she had no idea what so ever. Which she really hadn't now had she.  
  
"Stop being such a dits Kikyou."  
  
"Who?"  
  
The boy just blinked at her like she was a complete moron. "That's your name. Did you hit your head in the garden or something?"  
  
"That is not my name." She protested, "And I hate gardens"  
  
The boy leaned against the wall casually and crossed his arms, "Oh really. If that isn't your name then who are you?"  
  
"My name is....my name is...", Kagome strained to remember, but for some odd reason she just couldn't.  
  
"Well?" The boy asked dully obviously oblivious to her current situation.  
  
"I...I can't remember..." She said bewildered at the fact. She knew what two plus two was, and she knew she hated math as well. She knew she was six- teen. She knew she was lost in a stupid old house, but she didn't know who she was per-say.  
  
"You really did hit your head in the garden didn't you..." The boy said in the same monotone voice as before.  
  
Kagome reached her had up to the bandage on her forehead, "Look I don't know my name, but I know I'm not who ever this Kikyou is."  
  
"And how is that?" He asked shooting a 'what-are-you-on' look.  
  
"I...don't know but I'm not her." The girl protested.  
  
"Don't be stupid."  
  
"In fact...who are you?" She asked just now realizing she had no idea who she was talking to.  
  
"Inuyasha, the one you managed to curse to annoy you for the rest of eternity," He said bluntly with a roll of the eyes.  
  
"Umm...ok. Great, now I know who you are, but who the hell am I?"  
  
"You're Kikyou." Inuyasha said still sticking with his previous argument.  
  
"I am not!" Kagome said furiously waving her arms out in frustration.  
  
Inuyasha watched her once more like she was insanely stupid and caught sight of something he hadn't noticed before, "What did you do to your hand?"  
  
"Huh?" Asked the slightly shaken girl. She looked at her hands and saw a light red almost pink scar, "Umm...I think it is a fading birthmark." She wasn't quite sure what it was.  
  
"You never had that before." Inuyasha said unfolding his arms and half glaring at her.  
  
What did she do now?  
  
"I've never met you before...at least, I don't think I have." She said trying to remember if she had ever seen a dog-eared boy before. Nope, that would be something she was sure she would have remembered.  
  
"You're not Kikyou." The dog-half said still looking at the girl.  
  
She just rolled her eyes, "Now he gets it..."  
  
"So who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked. He was now confused a bit more than he would admit, and that means it was a bit more than he wanted to be.  
  
"I don't know. Kag...Kago-something." Kagome rubbed her temples trying to think clearly.  
  
"Kago?" Inuyasha asked looking at her smirking, "That's a weird name, guess it suits you then."  
  
Kagome raised a brow of her own, "And what does that mean?"  
  
"That you're weird."  
  
"That's not any way to treat someone you just met!" Kagome said as she folded her arms.  
  
"It is if that someone is a trespasser in my house." Inuyasha shot back. This wasn't what he wanted to be doing at this time of night.  
  
Kagome turned and headed back down the hall she only hoped was the one that had the room she woke up in along it. "Where are you going?" The boy, labled as Inuyasha called after her.  
  
"To bed." She answered back with out stopping.  
  
"Not in my house you're not." He called back to her.  
  
Kagome stopped and turned to face the dog-boy again, "Oh come on. Your just going to kick me out in the middle of the night? Knowing fair well I have no idea where I am."  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha answered bluntly.  
  
"You really have no courtesy do you?"  
  
"Probably not." He said back with a shrug.  
  
"I figured as much." Kagome said as she turned and took off down the hall again at top speed and dived into the first open door she saw. She knew she had left it open, and was happy to find she was back in the original room. She shut the door and locked it behind her.  
  
She heard Inuyasha jiggle the door handle before knocking a bit louder on the door than what was really necessary. "Open this door!"  
  
Wow, he sounded mad, "No way! I'll see you in the morning. Then you may kick me out!"  
  
She heard a huffed growl from outside the door and then creaky stomping feet storm away from the room. Well, looks like she won that battle. Kagome lay back in the bed and closed her eyes. Her stomach growled as she lay there, reminding her that she never did find the kitchens. Kagome groaned as she rolled over onto her side, and closed her eyes. She was too tired to care about that right now. On top of that she didn't know where she was, she didn't know who she was, and she was talking with an arrogant pin-head, all of this on top of a pounding head-ache...  
  
Lucky, lucky her...  
  
*******************  
  
Phoxy- Wow...that was longer than I had planned. ^___^  
  
READ,  
  
ENJOY,  
  
AND AS ALWAYS REVIEW!! 


End file.
